1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power unit mounting structure through which a power unit is supported to a vehicle body, and more particularly to an improvement in such a power unit mounting structure of the type wherein vehicle body side and power unit side mount brackets are elastically connected through an insulator member with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that a power unit of an automotive vehicle is supported through a power unit mounting structure to a vehicle body. The power unit mounting structure consists of a vehicle body side rear mount bracket bolted to the vehicle body, and a power unit side rear mount bracket secured to the power unit. The vehicle body side and power unit side rear mount brackets are connected through an insulator member with each other. However, such a power unit mounting structure is arranged to support the power unit in an overhung manner and therefore the vehicle body side rear mount bracket is unavoidably low in rigidity, so that the rear mount bracket tends to make its resonance vibration within a frequency range where noise is critical. As a result, vibration from the power unit is transmitted in an amplified state to the vehicle body, thus generating considerable noise within a vehicle passenger compartment.